Kakashi kun
by clea everlasting
Summary: Esto no puede estar ocurriendo, por qué yodecia el peliplateado. KakaSaku


N/A: Hola!! Pues este fic no es que tenga un buen argumento, ni tampoco lógica en la situación, lo que importa en este fic, es el desarrollo y la conclusión. Espero que os guste y os entretenga, ya que He tardado tanto en actualizar " No estamos hechos para estar juntos" decidi poneros algo asi para compensar. Espero os guste!

Como le habia pasado esto a él? como podia ser un peluche con su imagen, un Kakashi de peluche? todo habia resultado tan extraño y ahora extresante!

Pudo oir el sonido de alguien saltando de árbol en árbol pero se habia detenido en el claro donde el se encontraba. Su cabello rosa le dijo de quien se trataba al instante, su antigua estudiante, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura se sento apoyandose en el tronco de un árbol, habia decidido descansar un poco antes de llegar a la aldea. Sus ojos dieron con algo extraño entre un árbol, se acerco a ello con sigilo y se sorprendio al encontrar un peluche identico a su ex-sensei. Parecia una copia en miniatura penso la joben. Lo tomó en sus manos mirando cada detalle. Una sonrisa se posos en sus labios y despues abrazo el muñeco contra si

Kakashi se sonrojo al sentir los pechos de la joven contra su rostro, estaba seguro que si no fuese de trapo su nariz ahora estaria sangrando.

Que lindo- dijo Sakura mientras lo separa de su abrazo.- Kakashi kun- dijo feliz mirando el peluche.

Si habia sentido calor en sus mejillas antes, ahora volvia a sentirlo. No solian decirle lindo y tampoco Kakashi kun. Ademas, Sakura habia crecido con el paso del tiempo y estar practicamente en los brazos de una mujer hermosa de esa forma y escuchar aquellas palabras podian desconcertarlo casi tanto como lo que le habia ocurrido a su cuerpo.

Sakura habia llegado a su casa y tras quitar alguna que otra rama al peluche, lo puso sobre su cama, apoyado en la pared. Salio del cuarto y cuando volvio a aparecer se encontraba con el pelo mojado y su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla. Kakashi habia quedado en blanco, pero cuando la pelirosa se despojo de la toalla no pudo evitar pensar que suerte tenia a pesar de que este era un momento en que si hubiese estado hablando estaria balbuceando y despues se quedaria sin palabras. La imagen ante él parecia sacada de uno de sus Icha Icha, aquel cuerpo al que aun le caia alguna que otra gota de agua, que siguio con la vista recorriendo el paso por el cuerpo de la pelirosa...era..realmente hermosa...Sakura era una mujer realmente atractiva. Intento separar un poco su mente de aquella imagen tan..magnifica y concentrarse en otra cosa, aunque resultaba bien dificil teniendola a su merced para contemplarla. Puedo relajarse un poco cuando ella ya se encontraba vestida, aunque esas imagenes se habian quedado perfectamente en su mente y no dudaba que a partir de ahora apareceria en sus sueños aquella pelirosa.

Pasaron algunas horas y Sakura decidio acostarse, cogio al peluche y se estiro en la cama con él.

Buenas noches kakashi kun- le dio un beso en la mejilla y los tapo a ambos con la sabana para poco despues acurrucarse con el peluche.

---

Al dia siguiente...

Buenos dias Kakashi kun- dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla del peluche.-

La pelirosa no pudo evitar tomar al peluche en sus manos y llevarlo consigo, era tan lindo

Kakashi no paraba de pensar, ahora que hacía, todo era muy extraño y de hecho parecia surreal...pero parecer o no, no importaba, algo tenia que hacer no podia ser un peluche por el resto de su vida, ademas dudaba que un peluche pudiera sobrevivir varios años, sobretodo si Sakura lo llevaba con él, por lo menos lo animaba un poco eso de ir con ella.

Un perro se acerco a oler a la kunoichi e intentaba alcanzar al peluche. Mierda-pensó el mini shinobi.

Pero el perro recibió su merecido, a penas fue necesario solo una mirada de la kunoichi que lo llevaba para avisar al perro que ni se le ocurriese lo que estaba pensando sobre el peluche. Sakura podia llegar a ser muy protectora con las cosas que cuidaba y por suerte para él, él era una de ellas -

Noche de nuevo, bajo las sabanas siendo sostenido por la pelirosa, Kakashi pensaba en el dia que habia compartido con su compañera de habitación en esos momentos. Se habia dado cuenta que Sakura tenia varios pretendientes, sin contar claro a Heces y a Naruto, esos eran aparte. Ella trataba a todo el mundo gentilmente, bueno, a casi todo el mundo...porque habia quien conseguia sacarla de sus casillas, como Naruto o Sai...Ino era un caso aparte.

Su ex-alumna habia madurado, no solo en cuerpo, al recordarlo se sonrojó un poco, sino también en mente y espiritu. Sakura se habia hecho fuerte a sus espaldas. Pero, por qué a pesar de ello, habia momentos en los que le parecia que la kunoichi se sentia triste y vacia, quizás él era capaz de percatarse porque el se habia sentido así durante muchisimo tiempo. Podría ser que lo que Sakura necesitaba era la compañia de alguien a su lado, alquien que la abrazara y la hiciera sentir amada..después de todo, Sakura era una mujer...pero si era eso lo que necesitaba, Kakashi se encargaria de que fuese el adecuado, no iba a permitir que cualquiera andase con su flor de cereza...ella...era especial para eso.

---

Pueden pasar los dias pero siento que sigue faltando algo en mi vida, algo que llenara mi corazón de una sensacion tan calida que sonreiria por mi...porque seria realmente feliz...pero, los dias siguen pasando y se que me falta ese algo, quizas no debo buscarlo porque quizas, yo, no merezca encontrarlo..he de ser feliz porque mis amigos lo son...una sonrisa, no puedo dejar de tenerla en mi rostro, tengo que sonreir por ellos aunque por dentro yo...este tan vacia. Guardo la esperanza de que exista algo para mi, algo que no me haga aparentar- las estrellas estan hermosas en esta noche, pienso mientras las contemplo desde mi balcon- puede que algun dia guardando aun esperanza..puede que sin darme cuenta..me abracen y me digan que todo esta bien..y que me necesitan- cierro los ojos imaginandome por un momento aquello que digo como en susurros, mientras mi cabello baila con la brisas nocturna- ...quizás ese dia acabe llegando...seguro..- digo con esperanza, creyendo que si lo hago se hara realidad.

Dolor, siento una presion en mi pecho por verla asi, susurrando al viento todo lo que siente, su miedo, su esperanza...Quisiera acercarme a ella por su espalda y abrazarla para confortorla y decirle que todo va a ir bien porque yo estoy aqui. Como puede una persona tan especial sentirse tan...vacia.. Sin duda, Sakura no merecia eso.

----

Dos semanas después...

kakashi kun...hace dias que no le veo...siempre al menos me sonreia con el pliegue de su ojo...aunque no me hablase a penas..um...pero lleva unos dias que no le veo y tsunade me dijo que no sabia donde estaba...me preocupo kakashi kun.. - se quedo mirando el peluche un momento y se acerco un poco mas a el. -Kakashi kun..- y le dio un pequeño beso donde se suponia que estaria la boca del peluche.

Sintio como su cuerpo era recorrido por una sensacion cálida a la vez que un extraño nerviosismo se situaba en su estomago y no solo se quedaba ahí, su corazón bombeaba más rapido de lo normal, podia escuchar facilmente sus fuertes latidos...a pesar de ser de trapo, podia sentir perfectamente su cuerpecito. Nunca se habia sentido asi en su vida, y desde que compartia sus dias con Sakura habia sentido sensaciones tan diferentes...Ahora lo comprendia, habia sentido soledad, ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que era estar solo, tambien remordimientos de nos prestarle mas atencion a la pelirosa de la que debia haberle prestado antes, además, habia experimentado por primera vez una rabia extraña con la que ahora se percataba que habian sido celos, y, se habia sentido nervioso a su cercania, a sus abrazos, a su tacto...y, se habia quedado embelesado observandola, todo eso solo podia significar una cosa, una cosa tan nueva para él y que nunca habia pensado poder llegar a sentir alguien como él, se estaba enamorando de aquella especial Kunoichi.

Sakura se separo de su querido Kakashi kun, puso un dedo donde debian estar sus labios y le comento- No se lo digas a nadie, pero...ese ha sido mi primer beso Kakashi kun- Esta simple frase hizo golpear aun mas violentamente el corazón del pequeño Kakashi.

La pelirosa suspiró. -Sera mejor dormir un poco- y acto seguido se estendió en la cama con el peluche de Kakashi a su lado. Poco despues algo extraño sucedia, el peluche empezaba a tomar forma, sus piernas se alargaban al igual que sus brazos y su cuerpo cogia volumen. No sabia como pero volvia a ser el que era. Miró a su lado y acaricio con su mano el rostro de la pelirosa.- Sakura- susurro mientras lo hacia.

Se quedo un poco observandola perdiendo su mano en su cabello sedoso y rosado, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en estos ultimos dias. Giro su rostro hacia el reloj mas cercano y después de unos minutos decidio levantarse, debia volver a la normalidad de su vida, a ser el shinobi Hatake Kakashi, el copia ninja...pero una parte de él, su parte que lo caracterizaba como humano, se habia quedado al lado de esta kunoichi, una sonrisa se poso en su rostro...quizás, podria llegar a cambiar algo.

----

El despertador sonó y tras varios intentos una joben logró apagarlo. Se restrego un poco los ojos y tras fijarse en la hora se levanto a toda prisa para areglarse o llegaria tarde. Salia por la puerta de su casa - adios Kakashi kun- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, sin darse cuenta que ya no habia ningun peluche en su cama.

--

Estaba en la torre del Hokage, acababa de salir de su oficina, esta vez habia llegado por los pelos. Desde luego parecia que se le habia pegado algo de su antiguo sensei, siguio caminando pensando en eso cuando se choco con alguien- perdone yo...eh?-

Yo!- le saludo Kakashi mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su propio cabello.

Kakashi sensei! cuanto tiempo sin verle- le dijo sonriendole

um...sensei? Sakura ya no soy tu sensei desde hace mucho tiempo...asi que sin el sensei, bien?- le comento sonriendole con un guiño de su ojo.

pero sen..-empezo a decir la chica cuando un dedo de Kakashi en sus labios la paro

A ver, di conmigo, KA-KA-SHI. no es tan dificil Sakura.

Kakashi..-susurro la joben.

Asi esta mejor- y volvio a darle un pliegue feliz con su ojo.

Kakashi acerco una mano al rostro de la pelirosa y lo acaricio mientras tocaba un mechón que caia en su cara. Las mejillas de la kunoichi tomaron una tonalidad rosada que pudo percatar el shinobi. Volvió a darle una sonrisa. En el fondo se alegraba de volver a ser el que era, aunque los dias que habia pasado al lado de la kunoichi habian sido completamente algo inesperado en su vida. Habia empezado cogiendole mucho cariño y dandose cuenta de las inseguridades, sueños y demás que tenia Sakura, habia llegado a conocer a la autentica Sakura, la que a veces no dejaba salir a flote.

Estaban ahi parados en el pasillo, por unos minutos no dijeron nada como si hubiese algo que decir pero ninguno diera el primer paso. Kakashi dirigio su vista a la ventana mas cercana a ellos.

Parece que hoy va a caer una buena...dijeron que esta tarde acabaria habiendo una gran tormenta...parece que si- dijo contemplando las nubes.

Tienes razón...eso parece- Sakura tambien desvio la vista hacia el mismo lugar que él.

Se dirigio a tumbarse en su cama, tenia que pensar en tantas cosas y el sonido que se empezaba a escuchar en los cristales de su balcón seguro iban a relajarla un poco, a pesar de la increible tormenta que seguro empezaria a ser terrible de un momento a otro.

Kakashi kun sabes que...-pero empezo a buscarlo con la mirada y no podia encontrarlo, empezo a buscarlo como loca, debia estar ahi, en su cama donde lo dejó. Lo buscó por cada rincon de la casa, pero no habia forma de dar con él, no estaba. Empezo a desesperarse, no le importo la tormenta que ahora caia sobre la ciudad, y salio corriendo de su casa direccion al bosque.

Llego al mismo árbol donde lo encontro hace unos dias, pero tampoco ahi habia rastro de él...quizas se habia equivocado de árbol, pero no, no era asi. Su pelo se pegaba a sus facciones como su ropa por la lluvia que caia sin contemplaciones sobre ella, camino con paso lento hacia la ciudad, no le importaba mojarse aun mas de lo que ya estaba. Caminaba sin saber a donde se dirigia.

Kakashi caminaba hacia su casa con rapidez cuando se paro en seco sobre uno de los tejados que pisaba, Sakura estaba en medio de la calle, caminando con paso lento y todo empapada. Salto hacia su lado sin hacer ningun ruido y fue a posar su mano en su hombro cuando escucho un susurro de la kunoichi - Kakashi kun..donde estas..- Kakashi sintio dolor por verla asi, perder a su confidente, a es peluche al que sabia le habia tomado un gran cariño, parecia haber transtornado a la pelirosa, se sentia mal de ser en alguna medida el causante de que ella estuviera ahi bajo la lluvia, todo empapada y con su semblante de tristeza. Poso su mano decidido en su hombro y esta se volteo.

Kakashi- dijo algo asombrada pero aun apenada por la perdida.

No deberias estar bajo la lluvia Sakura- jugo con un mechon de su pelo con sus dedos- estas empapada...enfermaras si no te secas.- dejo caer su mechon y siguio el camino de las lagrimas que habian caido por su rostro. Y entonces sorprendio a la kunoichi con un abrazo.

No lo has perdido- dijo sin mas el ninja copia

eh?...-quizas Kakashi sabia sobre su peluche? no, eso no era posible pero...

Sabes, me gustó compartir tu primer beso.- y tras decirlo se separo un poco de ella.

que...- que queria decir con eso? penso Sakura. Pero de pronto una idea absurda vino a su mente.

No te hace falta un muñeco Sakura, me tienes a mi, el de verdad.- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica, se bajo la mascara y la beso con dulzura.

Sus labios se separaron un poco.

Kakashi..- la chica estaba tan ruborizada por su tacto, por ver su rostro y confusa por todo.

No,soy tu Kakashi kun- y tras decirlo volvio a besarla pero con mas fuerza, con mas pasión, con mas necesidad, para que ella entendiera todo lo que el le queria decir, todo lo que no habia podido expresarle como muñeco se lo haria saber ahora como hombre.

N/a: Que os ha parecido, es un poco cómica desde el punto de vista de Kakashi como peluche. En un principio iba a ser un fic largo, con celos y todo, pero pense que como luego siempre se me alargan mucho lo dejaria en uno corto, un one-shot. Espero que aun asi os entretuviese - que esa, despues de todo, es mi intención. Quizás algun día haga un epílogo que sea algo mas KakaSaku. Me apetece hacer un drama pero es que lo paso mal al escribirlos, me da tanta pena, aunque siempre intento que a pesar de ser todo el desarrollo algo dramático acabe bien...Ya veremos.

Bueno, pues hasta aqui!! y decidme que opinais!


End file.
